


The Best Way To Keep A Secret

by inspired_being



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Auror Harry Potter, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 07:50:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspired_being/pseuds/inspired_being
Summary: Draco asks an exhausted Harry about his day and when he won't provide any details, Draco trys to take matters into his own hands.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt #79 from @prolix- (tumblr)  
> Draco helps Harry unwind after a stressful day of work. (Special Requests: established relationship, a massage, smut.)
> 
> Thank you to my beta, CJ, for your encouragement and willingness to beta for me at the eleventh hour as well as giving this fic its fitting title.  
> And a huge thank you to the DTH mods for their hard work, patience and for being so accommodating!

The whoosh of the fireplace was followed by a thud. Harry was home. Draco gave a small flick of his wand to set the kettle on the stove and then moved into the sitting room where he confirmed Harry was indeed slumped on the couch.

“Evening.”

“Mmm.”

“That bad?” Draco sidled over and sat on the small section of couch Harry had left available to him then maneuvered his legs to lay across Harry’s splayed legs, resting back on the couch’s arm.

Harry sighed and sunk further into the couch, flopping his head back on the cushion. “I got a new case on top of the five others I’m currently working on AND the application for Head Auror is due at the end of this week.”

“You’ve had a larger caseload before. What makes this new one so bad?”

Harry turned his head to look at Draco. His green eyes were piercing and his expression stern. “You know I can’t talk about it.”

The look, more than the words, told Draco not to push the matter and that he was unlikely to be able to pry any information from Harry’s lips. But it didn't prohibit him from trying. “That doesn’t usually stop you.”

Harry rolled his eyes and threw his head back onto the couch. “This one is different.”

“What’s so different about it that you can’t tell me?”

“I just can’t, okay?”

“No, not okay.”

“Draco.” There was the second warning not to push it.

“It’s nothing to do with my family, is it?” Draco couldn’t help himself. It wouldn’t be the first time Harry had investigated something connected to the Malfoy name. 

“I told you, I can’t talk about it.”

“So it _does_ have something to do with my family?”

“No, it doesn’t,” Harry said firmly. He lifted his head off the couch to offer Draco his green eyes and his expression was tired and pleading. “Now, will you please drop it already?”

“I’ll think about it.” Draco leaned forward so he could place a peck on Harry’s lips.

“Thank you,” Harry said before returning the gesture. Draco placed a hand on Harry’s neck and deepened the kiss. He felt Harry maneuver his hand under the bottom of his trouser leg and start caressing the bare skin at his ankle.

A high pitched whistle startled them both from their snogging. Draco remembering the kettle on the stove and pulled back from the kiss to swing his legs off Harry’s so he could stand. “Tea?”

Harry’s frown turned into a smile. “Better make it extra strong.”

Draco strut into the kitchen, flicked his wand to silence the kettle and pulled out two mugs.

“Biscuits or cake?”

“Not tonight.”

“Hmm. If you were Ron, I’d say you were ill. Is it the new case or is it just the prospect of being Head Auror?”

Draco felt Harry wrap his arms around his waist and drew himself in so he was flush against Draco’s back. “Hermione and Ron are getting to me,” Harry said with a sigh and rested his chin on Draco’s shoulder.

“I still don't understand why you don't want the job. You’re the natural choice.”

“Doesn’t mean I want the responsibility.”

Draco finished making up the small pot of tea and turned in Harry’s arms, lacing his hands at the small of Harry's back. “One thing I’ll never understand about you is your reluctance to be promoted.” He leant in to place a quick kiss on Harry’s lips.

“Ron doesn’t really understand it either. Hermione knows why and she tries not to push.” Harry sighed again and rested his head on Draco’s left shoulder. “She said I was the highest qualified Auror capable of doing the job.”

“I hate to say it, but she has a point.”

Harry lifted his head. “Okay, now I definitely need that tea.”

Cradling mugs of strong tea, they found their way back onto the couch. This time, both men were sitting facing each other, backs against the armrests and legs stretched out and intertwined. Draco sipped his tea.

“So, how was your day?” Harry asked.

“Positively uneventful compared to yours,” Draco said, deflecting Harry’s attempt at changing the subject.

“Really Draco?”

“Surely if you can't tell me about your new case and your best friend's are trying to-what?” Harry had kicked his thigh and Draco could see his narrowed eyes above his mug as he drank his tea slowly. “Alright, fine. Lionel called in sick, so I had to man the shop by myself. Which would normally have been okay, but the owls must have delivered the Hogwarts letters yesterday because I had at least thirty students in for new robes or alterations. McGonagall really needs to start warning the shop owners in Diagon Alley about when she is sending those ruddy things out so we can make sure our shops are adequately staffed.”

Harry lowered his mug and his face held a begrudging smirk. “Madam Malkin’s still not back from her holiday then?”

“No, not for another week. And if Lionel isn’t better tomorrow, I’ll be sending Mother to check on him and make sure he is well enough for Saturday.”

“Do you think Malkin did know when the owls would be sent and deliberately planned to be away?”

“But she was a Huffle-hey!” Harry had kicked him harder this time and Draco had almost spilt his tea. He was about to berate his partner when recognised the stern look in his eyes. He bowed his head. “Sorry.”

A few minutes went by as they drank their tea in silence then Harry reached over to placed his mug on the side table with a grimace. 

“You weren’t duelling again today, were you?” Draco asked.

“I told you I can’t discuss the case.”

“Can’t or won’t?”

“Draco.” It was a gentle warning. 

“I don’t see why you can’t answer yes or no to a simple question about whether you were hurt duelling with someone. I didn’t ask for any details.”

“I’m not that hurt for it to matter how it happened.”

“But-”

“Draco.” Harry cut him off, pleaded this time.

Sometimes he hated how Harry could use his name like that. He drank the rest of his tea and got up off the couch. “Did you want any more tea?”

“Yes, please.”

When Draco walked back into the lounge room with their mugs refilled, he found Harry with his head tilted back on the armrest, eyes closed. The expression on his face told Draco he was in deep thought. Setting the mugs down on the side table, he moved behind Harry’s head, placed his hands on Harry’s shoulders and began to massage them through his robes. Harry opened his eyes and looked quizzically up at Draco. “What are you doing?”

“I thought that would have been obvious.” Draco smiled as innocently as he could, but his partner just wasn’t buying it.

“Why are you massaging my shoulders?” Harry asked.

Draco shrugged. “You looked tense and it was an easy place to start?”

Harry seemed to accept that answer and even sat up to allow Draco better access to his shoulders and neck. With firm caressing movements, Draco slowly travelled his hands out to the ends of Harry’s shoulders and back to his neck where he changed to pressing circles into the tight muscles at the top of the spine. This caused Harry to tilt his head towards his chest, exposing more of his nape to Draco.

A smirk grew on Draco’s face as he continued massaging up Harry’s neck in circular motions. He worked his hands back to Harry’s shoulders then leant down to kiss the exposed flesh in front of him. “Mmm,” Harry murmured his enjoyment then added, “Don’t think you can coax any information out of me by doing this though, ‘cause you won’t.”

“Can’t I give you a massage without having an ulterior motive?” Draco asked.

“It would be unusual,” Harry stated.

“Although, I suppose your idea would be worth a try,” Draco mused aloud and grazed his lips over Harry’s neck, before licking a line up to his ear and nibbling softly on his earlobe.

Harry let out a small chuckle. “I won’t stop you from trying.”

“Is that a challenge?”

Draco felt the replying shrug and could picture the smug look he was certain was on Harry’s face. He liked that look on Harry, but usually not when it was directed at him. “I will get you to tell me what has all your muscles in knots,” Draco said and bit Harry’s earlobe softly before traced kisses down the line he had licked seconds before, drawing a sound from deep in Harry’s throat.

Draco straightened himself and concentrated on the muscles in Harry’s shoulders and neck, working his fingers into all the tight spots. Harry’s nearly inaudible moans encouraging Draco to explore the muscles further down Harry’s back and the pressure he exerted through his fingers urged Harry to lean forward; his murmuring growing louder. Draco lifted Harry's heavy cloak so he could knead the muscles throughout his partner’s back more effectively and he was sure he heard Harry whispering “yes” more than once as he did.

But Draco knew that wasn’t going to be enough to provoke his proud lion into giving up any information and after a few minutes he pulled Harry upright, draping the cloak over the armrest. Returning his hand to his partner’s shoulders and keeping them in place, Draco maneuvered himself to stand beside the couch and then cast his right leg over his lover’s lap so he sat on the other man’s thighs. Keen green eyes looked up at him through those famous round rimmed glasses and the stray strands of the ever messy black maine which had fallen across them. While Harry seemed more relaxed, Draco knew he still had some guards up and could see Harry’s brain ticking behind his bright eyes. It didn't take long for an anything-but-innocent smile to spread across Harry’s face and confirm Draco’s thoughts, encouraging him get on with his challenge.

Keeping his eyes on Harry’s face, Draco lowered his hands from the solid shoulders and began the removal of his lover’s clothes. Undoing the clasp on the cloak, he threw it off Harry’s form and let it land on the floor. Next, with two hands, he grasped the base of his jumper on either side and ripped it up over Harry’s head, almost knocking his glasses off in the process. They were the next thing to go, although Draco took care to place them neatly next to their drinks. 

As Draco started to unbutton Harry’s shirt, he felt familiar hands starting to explore his own clothed torso. Stopping what he was doing, Draco combed his fingers through the thick black hair back and leant forward for a quick snog before slapping the wandering hands away. “If you won’t tell me anything, you don’t get to touch.”

Harry sighed and laced his fingers behind his head, seemingly resigned to simply watching his blonde lover finish unbuttoning his shirt. As soon as he had, Draco glided his fingers across the exposed chest and under the fabric to the muscular shoulders. He pushed on Harry’s biceps to bring them down so he could remove the defined arms from the sleeves and toss the shirt in the same direction as the discarded jumper. While capturing Harry’s lips again, he lightly dragged his fingers in a zigzag pattern down his partner’s bare torso to his stomach and played with the soft hairs there.

It wasn't until Draco felt Harry’s hands on his hips, searching for the bottom of his shirt to be able to touch his bare skin as well, did he break their kiss and maneuver himself out of reach at the other end if the couch. Harry groaned and slumped back onto the armrest. Draco smirked at the reaction.

His eyes travelled up and down the body before him as he tried to decide what his next move should be. Finally, he lowered his gaze towards Harry’s exposed belly and proceeded to place soft kisses on it. He snaked his right arm behind his lover’s back and used it to pull him closer as he intensified the kisses with gentle sucking and small licks at the tantalising skin.

As Draco concentrated his kissing on Harry’s lower abdomen, he used his left hand to caress down to hip and thighs, which was met by soft moans. Deliberately avoiding the bulging length in Harry’s trousers, he undid the button and kissed his way along the trouser line to suck at his hip then licked a line across to the other side, with Harry letting out a small gasp as he crossed the middle of his waist. “Care to tell me anything?” Draco asked into Harry’s left hip and looked up at Harry’s face.

Harry visibly took a breath before answering. “No.”

“As you wish.”

Draco started to make short teasing licks under the waistband of Harry’s pants as he slowly pulled down the trouser zip. He leaned back from the trapped bulge and he gripped the top of both the trousers and pants to pull them down and free the erection beneath. Harry lifted his hips to help as Draco ensured the clothing was out of his way but noticed the hips stayed up. Noting the silent plea, he moved to stand beside the couch and only then did Harry drop his arse back down to the couch cushion as he eyed his blonde partner.

“Are you sure you don't want to tell me even the most insignificant detail relating to your latest case? Or perhaps why you were duelling and who bested you?”

“What sort of Head Auror would I be if I did that?”

Draco scowled and cursed Harry’s use of quick wit against him. Even in his most vulnerable state, his lover hardly skipped a beat. It was moments like these that made Draco want to looking into those brilliant green eyes while making love and ensure the dark haired man knew just how special he was, even without being the wizarding world’s saviour.

“So you _are_ going to put that application in then?” Draco asked as he began to disrobe.

“Not like I have a choice.” Harry’s gaze followed Draco’s hands as he unbuttoned his own shirt and discarded it before continuing on to his trousers. 

“Of course you do. You could let Ron apply.” 

Harry’s whole body shook with laughter, making it difficult for Draco to hold on to his composure. Removing his trousers, he tried to step out of them a little too quickly and almost fell forward, but a strong hand grabbed his leg to steady him. He looked down into a loving green gaze and, not wasting any more time, he straddled Harry’s legs once more.

Draco’s tongue delved into his partner’s mouth, gliding his hand behind his head and into the messy black locks once more. He thrust his hips forward to grind their hard lengths together. Harry moaned loudly as Draco found his pulse with his tongue and covered it with his mouth, sucking and licking that sweet spot until he heard his name. “Oh, Draco.” He couldn’t help but smile before shifting his kissing to under Harry’s jaw and enjoying the smooth skin he found there. 

Feeling a hand roaming his leg and trying to find its way between their legs, Draco grabbed at the wrist and then entwined his fingers with Harry’s. He brought the hand above his partner’s head to pin it on the armrest and continued his assault as he searched out the other hand to join it. “You didn’t think I was going to give up that easily, did you?” Draco asked as he kissed along Harry’s jaw and behind his ear into the dark hair, rolling his hips to create the friction the hand had been searching for.

He received a half laugh, half moan in response to his actions. “Thought you could use the positive encouragement since you’re not going to get any answers out of me.”

“Is that so?”

With Harry’s wrists pinned with one hand, Draco reached towards his clothing and cast a wordlessly accio charm for his wand from his trousers. With wand in hand, he summoned the tube of lube usually kept in their bedroom and let it land on Harry’s chest before he tossed his wand back towards his clothes.

Green eyes followed his movements as he relocated the tube out of sight behind them, then lowered himself to place kisses across Harry’s pecs and around each of his nipples. Relinquishing the wrist hold, Draco caressed along the strong crime fighting arms as he moved down the soon-to-be-Head-Auror’s torso, licking and sucking as he went. 

Working around the pulsating member, he licked down the side of Harry’s groin to find his sensitive inner thigh and pushed his legs apart to gain better access. Holding the other man’s knees, he explored with his mouth, enjoying the desperate sounds and involuntary twitches he was causing. Looking up at his partner, he was pleased to see the strong arms had stayed where he’d left them and it appeared as though Harry had been gripping the armrest to anchor himself during Draco’s assault. 

Lowering his eyes, Draco watched the small twitches of Harry’s dick before closing the distance and carefully placed his lips around one of the dark pink balls, sucking it into his mouth. “Oh fuck!” Harry exclaimed. Pleased with the reaction, Draco started exploring with his tongue while his mouth still encapsulating the delicate sack. “God, Draco!” He loved hearing the wizarding saviour pleading, especially when he used his name. 

After mouthing, sucking and lick the second ball, Draco gently released Harry from his mouth and then sat up to reach behind him for the tube of lube he had summoned. He squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers and used his other hand to coax Harry’s hips higher so he had better access to his tight hole. Stroking his lube covered digits over the exposed anus, he elicited a gasp from his partner before Harry seemed to ease into Draco’s touch. He began to circle around the hole and then slowly inserted the tip of his finger. Repeating the actions, he moved his finger further into the hole each time, ensuring it slid in easily before adding a second.

As he progressed in preparing Harry, Draco leant down to capture his lover’s lips and was overwhelmed by the passionate force behind the kiss. It made him yearn to be thrusting inside Harry as he was snogging him for everything that he was worth. Draco wanted to have his dick where his fingers currently were and there was only one way to make that happen. 

He pulled his fingers free of Harry’s arse and hurriedly pushed his pants to his ankles, kicking the annoying fabric aside. Grabbing the lube again, he squeezed some along his own hard length and used his hand to spread it around the entire shaft and head. 

Harry seemed to read his mind because he had moved his legs so they were spread wide in the air, thighs closer to his chest, which gave the blonde the best access to his hole. Draco grinned and quickly leant over Harry’s body to capture his lips in a strong, loving kiss before pulling back again to align the head of his dick up with the prepared orifice. 

Draco’s length slid into Harry’s hole slowly but surely; each centimetre making it harder for him to resist pushing himself all in with one thrust. When he was finally fully seated, it was only a few seconds before Harry gave a small forward movement with his hips telling the blonde he was more than safe to continue, but Draco was not going to be rushed unnecessarily. “You know, if you would only tell me about your latest case, you might get more influence over pacing,” he said, smirk plastered across his face.

Harry sighed and threw his head back in what Draco believed was frustration, but didn’t utter a word. The movement put his neck on show and further exhibited the muscles in his torso and it didn’t take long until Draco slowly pulled out of Harry and thrust back in. The speed of his thrust developed incrementally before he found himself grabbing one of Harry’s thighs and resting a dark hair covered calf on his shoulder.

It was then that he finally touched the throbbing erection before him, wrapped his fingers around the base and drawing a long exclamation from his lover. “Fuuck! Draco, please.”

Draco leaned down and kissed his gorgeous, green-eyed chosen one while seated deep inside him and drew a loose fist over the proud, exposed member. The moans that vibrated through his mouth told Draco he was close to bringing the other man to completion. 

When Draco broke the kiss and pulled back to thrust again, Harry arched his back to meet it then lifted his other leg to rest on Draco’s shoulder as well, giving them both a better angle to thrust into. Draco held Harry’s legs to steady himself as he continued to move in and out of his partner’s tight hole, the pleasure building low in his balls. 

While still pumping Harry’s dick with his hand, Draco shot his release into the depths between his lover’s taught cheeks. From there, it was only a few strokes before Harry’s head was thrown back and his cum spilled onto his stomach and Draco’s hand.

Catching his breath and waiting for his heart rate to slow, Draco slumped forward with Harry’s legs keeping him upright. He watched the rise and fall of his lover’s chest before Harry finally opened his brilliant green eyes and looked up at him. The emotion in those eyes never ceased to amaze Draco and, he was told, the same emotion showed through his grey ones at times such as these. 

After a minute of gazing wordlessly into each other’s eyes, Draco needed to move. Slipping out of Harry, he slowly withdrew from beneath his lover's legs and lowered them to one side of the couch before promptly collapsing on the other to snuggle up. 

Harry maneuvered so his head so it was nestled under Draco’s chin and his arm was wrapped over the blonde’s stomach. The warmth shared between the two naked bodies was comforting to say the least.

“I should not tell you things more often,” Harry whispered into Draco’s neck and punctuated it with a kiss. 

“Ha, you make it sound like you planned this.”

Draco received another kiss on the neck in response.

“I am _not_ that predictable,” Draco scoffed.

“Maybe, maybe not. But I have no doubt you love me.”

“I cannot deny that.”


End file.
